


[卡佐]朝生暮死

by ricecake801



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricecake801/pseuds/ricecake801
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 4





	[卡佐]朝生暮死

一  
这个世界里一天只有24个小时。  
这个世界里人的寿命只有一天。  
理论上。

二  
佐助出生在一个温暖甜美的清晨，母亲在他落地那一秒里断了气，父亲拼尽全力把这婴儿抱到摇篮取了名，然后就被围过来的一群人——中的一个——砍断了脖子。

三  
常识。  
人们出生后以难以想像的速度生长，在最英俊最美丽的时候停留，不会衰老，直到死去；  
杀死一个人寿命延长一瞬，杀死杀过人的人，还可以享有他寿命中因杀人而增加的部分；  
上面这句话直接导致了终其一生佐助都不知道自己父母的名字。

四  
人们默不作声地站在摇篮边，婴孩在黯淡的刀光下一点一点长出柔软的发。幼嫩的肢体雪白赤裸散发着鲜活而腥甜的气息。谁不自觉地咽了下口水，更多的人的眼睛开始发亮。  
“够了。”  
一个声音从不远处静静地传过来。

五  
鼬把佐助抱到一条河边，佐助身上穿着母亲的衣服，很长。鼬看了看宽大的衣服里佐助小小的脑袋和那双黑澄澄的眼睛，笑了。  
“笨弟弟。”他蹲下身把佐助的衣袖卷起来，又紧了紧领口，然后跳到河里洗去身上的血。

六  
“疼。”佐助指着鼬背上一道见骨的伤。  
本应在佐助身上的伤。  
“疼不了多久的。”鼬淡淡地说。他游回岸边，用手指戳了戳佐助的额头。佐助抬起手揉。  
“佐助。”  
佐助放下手，抬头看见一颗水珠沿着鼬的脸颊滑下来，闪着细碎的光。  
鼬缓慢而用力地把他拥在怀里，于是佐助闻到兄长身上艾草和风的味道。

七  
河里的水结成了冰。  
佐助低着头把短刀收到怀里。刀上的血已经擦的干干净净。鼬的血。  
鼬是精于计算的人，在生命的最后一分钟里把刀递给佐助，握着佐助的手把它刺进自己的心脏。  
哥哥,究竟杀过多少人呢。  
脚步声响起，佐助把目光从自己最后一个亲人身上移开。  
来了三个人。  
他们眼睛里的神情佐助已经开始熟悉。  
毫无胜算可言。佐助在最强壮的人扑过来的时候认真地想。  
自己的性命，以及兄长的赐予，就要在此奉送于人。  
冰冷的铁器带着风冲过来。  
他低下头，猫起腰蹿过去紧紧挨上男人的身子，咬着嘴唇把刀送进对方的小腹。  
没柄而入。温热黏稠的液体滴滴答答落到他手上。  
做不到。

八  
两个瞬间是多久。  
佐助被人卡住脖子按在地上，手无寸铁。  
尖利的石子硌着他的背。  
并不痛。他露出有生以来第一个笑容。

九  
男人僵在佐助身上。  
胸膛里伸出一只手，修长有力，骨节分明。  
一个人从温暖的尸体上方探出身来。  
“佐助——是么？”  
闲适镇静的语气。  
他麻利地把手抽出来，鲜血泼了佐助一脸一身。  
“真不愧是，鼬的弟弟啊。”  
一头银发晃得佐助眼睛生疼。

十  
“卡卡西。”  
对方扔过来自己的刀，佐助接住。  
“你为什么不杀我？”  
男人把鼬抱起来向停滞的河流走去。  
“我两个小时前碰见鼬。”  
鼬的身体碰到河面，所有的冰刹那间消融，于是他沉没。  
卡卡西在河边站了一会儿才回来。  
“‘如果我死了，照顾我的弟弟。’鼬这么说。”  
“你为什么按照他说的做？”  
“他救过我的命。”  
“我哥哥为什么要救你的命？”  
卡卡西眯起眼睛看天空，太阳不紧不慢地运行。他模糊地笑了一下然后弯腰剥下死人的衬衫，走到佐助面前把他脸上头发上的血蹭干净。  
“小孩子就是这样，总以为自己有时间关心无关的事情。”

十一  
“放我下来。”佐助被风里的沙子呛了一下。  
卡卡西捏着佐助的腰防止他从自己肩上掉落。  
“等你能跟上我的时候再说。”  
他瘦高的身子在苍白土地上投射淡薄的影。  
挣扎无效。

十二  
佐助。  
他们逆着太阳的方向前进。  
我们的灵魂是被永恒之地放逐的星。  
如果能够在活着的时候回归,即可拥有一百年的寿命。  
“卡卡西,一百年大概有多久？”  
讲话的时候佐助踩到一具人骨，洁白坚硬的眼窝里开着翠色欲滴的花。  
走在他旁边的人歪着头想了一下“三万六千五百二十五天，大概。”  
佐助笑“那是什么概念？”  
他弯下腰去，花瓣却在被手指碰触到的前一刻粉碎。  
带着清苦香气的灰烬忽悠悠飘进卡卡西的左眼。  
于是他忘了该如何回答。

十三  
“你死，然后这女人归我们。”  
那些人说。  
静默。  
卡卡西眉稍抽搐得隐忍。  
佐助筋。

十四  
“佐助，你这样会着凉的。”卡卡西无奈。岂止是会着凉，他不动声色看眼前青涩春光。  
“我不穿女人的衣服！”佐助皱眉“而且，”他试着冷笑“你之前为什么不告诉我这是女装！”  
“你穿成这样好看。”某人笑的志得意满。  
“……%￥#凸$&”  
“好啦~~呐，给。”卡卡西从地上拣起一件衣服扔给佐助。  
佐助大惊失色地闪开“我才不要死人的衣服！”  
“……那你穿我的？”  
“…………”  
佐助带着点不情愿地套上卡卡西的淡青色外衣，卷起袖子的时候听见卡卡西模模糊糊自言自语。  
“已经长到这么高了啊，真是快。”  
他飞快埋头整理衣领，嘴角不自主勾起活泼的弧。

十五  
风起。  
卡卡西仰起头看天上。  
“你能看见什么？”佐助走过去。  
云朵的影子极淡，一路抚过他的眉眼。  
卡卡西低头看这孩子两排睫毛翕动如同坠落的青鸟。  
半晌。  
“我，”他微笑“能看到自己想要的。”  
然后他扳过佐助的肩膀，俯下身去。  
天上无声弥漫炙热的光。  
时间，还剩下多少呢。

十六  
“疼不疼。”  
卡卡西半跪下来，仰着头看佐助颧骨上一道伤口。  
“一般般。”佐助抬起衣袖去擦。  
卡卡西制止了他，凑过去用舌尖细细地舔。  
然后他退开身来，看见佐助脸上的神情，笑着叹了口气。  
“这时候应该抱你一下的，可是会弄脏衣服。”  
他摊开双手，半干的血顺着指缝淅淅沥沥地悬挂下来。  
佐助一挑眉，把自己的手放了上去。  
越来越多了，遇见的，杀死的。  
人们拼尽全力夺取彼此的性命。  
怀着共同的憧憬。

十七  
到现在还是不习惯。  
铁锈的气息混合着内脏的膻味令佐助的胃抽搐。  
他屏住气把卡卡西从一堆尸体地下拽出来。  
银色的头发擦过他的颈窝肩膀，那么凉。  
“卡卡西，卡卡西。”佐助小声唤他的名字。  
醒过来，我还有话要问你。  
之前他们背靠背站在断崖边，卡卡西把浸透的绷带重新扎紧，看着追来的人，偏过头说了句话。  
声音疲惫沙哑却盖不住隐隐的笑意。  
“佐助，如果这次我不死，那么……”  
佐助抬眼等下文，只等见一片猩红的光。

十八  
“我要抱你。”  
有什么不可以。佐助在男人进入自己的时候想。  
卡卡西活着。  
他弓起身子承受落下的吻，睁大眼睛看着卡卡西激烈律动时的表情。  
手腕被攥出桃色的痕，汗水在皮肤上渲染荼靡的光。  
尖锐快感混杂钝重的痛流窜全身，从发根到脚趾，每一处都凶狠叫嚣。  
活着。  
佐助舔掉卡卡西眉心的汗水，双腿紧紧缠上他的腰。

十九  
梦里有骨头咯咯作响。  
佐助猛地坐起来，只来得及看见自己的身体彻底完成了生长。  
卡卡西裸着上身坐在他旁边，低头看着他。  
异色瞳仁里映出的少年美丽挺拔。  
被世界创造又被世界遗弃，一路伴着杀戮与污血踉跄而行。相遇，毁灭，离别，再相遇。  
新陈代谢，法则轮回，亘古不改，生生不息。  
“佐助。”  
卡卡西笑着说来和我看看堕落的太阳。  
他身后的天空一片醉红。

二十  
夜幕傲然垂临,星光纵情倾泻断送无垠之混沌。  
这便是旗木卡卡西最初的记忆。  
壮丽堂皇。他叫住佐助的时候不无怀念地想。  
只是我多么想和身边这个孩子一起看看曙光。  
“佐助。”卡卡西的声音轻缓笃定“我还剩下五分钟。”  
“你明白我希望你怎么做。”  
佐助愣住，然后神色与身体都僵硬成一根绝望的钉。  
来路不明的风将两人间的距离割得支离破碎。

二十一  
要么戛然而止措手不及，要么眼见倾颓流散却回天无力。  
卡卡西很快变得衰弱，佐助听着他的呼吸艰难断续。  
周围景色黯如墨染，天边隐约泄漏清澄的星光。  
佐助看着刀刃上映出自己的影像，伸手蒙住卡卡西的眼睛。  
那么这就是结局。  
卡卡西突然用力挣开佐助的手，然后他看见寒冷金属一点点没入少年的胸膛。  
佐助停了动作望过来，那目光让卡卡西想起最初。纯粹洁净的稚子，鲜血淋漓却似身处九重花。

二十二  
清晨。  
佐助断定水源的方位，踩着淡蓝色的砂子走过去。  
奇怪的地方。  
花一直盛开，鸟一直飞翔，树叶落地变成芽。没有枯萎，没有死亡，没有终结。  
没有过去的记忆，除了名字。  
有时脑中闪过破碎的片段。地面陷落河流扭曲，狂风拔地而起，沙石铺天盖地涌过来将自己淹没。  
末日般的动荡里自己一直握着某个人的手。  
那个人是谁。佐助收回心思，青色的水潭已经近在眼前。  
有人比他早到一步。  
“唷。”那人扬起手，水珠从他银色的头发上滑下来。

二十三  
“记住，我是卡卡西。”  
记住个鬼。佐助停住奔跑的脚步，狠狠抹嘴唇。  
“你从哪里来的？”“不记得。”“……我也不记得。”  
无话可说。然而佐助不愿离开，他想大概是独自游荡了太久的缘故。  
后来他开始自说自话，彩虹蜥蜴卵石蝶翅，以及，自己那些幻觉般的记忆。  
男人一直认真地听，然后凑过来亲吻他。  
“你需要这个。”他这么说。  
佐助逃离，因为心跳怪异得隐约不祥。  
只是。  
佐助想起唇舌纠缠时那人的头发扫过自己的额头，温柔清凉的触感似曾相识。  
“刚才应该摸一下看看。”他小声嘀咕。

二十四  
“那就摸啊，我又不会介意。”  
佐助吃惊地转过头，看见卡卡西站在沙丘的腰上笑吟吟地看着他。  
“你你你……”佐助的脸色徘徊在蔬菜与水果之间。  
“……变态。”最后他说。  
“喂喂，我可没有尾随犯罪的嗜好。”那人苦笑着踱上来。  
“你落了这个。”一把刀递到佐助手里。  
随后他站直了身体，一头银发在风里绽放成淡漠莲华。“真是好风。”卡卡西笑。  
“反正我没有什么想去的地方，和你一路，如何？”  
空气沉默流淌。  
佐助抬起头，试着摆出挑衅的神情，心里却有莫名的雀跃。  
“只要你跟的上。”  
-FIN-


End file.
